


couch sessions

by lowsywriter



Category: Kuroko no Basuke | Kuroko's Basketball
Genre: Akashi is a little shit, I am not sorry, Kagami's POV, M/M, himuro and kuroko have no shame
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-10-16
Updated: 2013-10-16
Packaged: 2017-12-29 14:23:48
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 417
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1006466
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/lowsywriter/pseuds/lowsywriter
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Kuroko and Tatsuya have no shame; poor Kagami is gonna end traumatized.</p>
            </blockquote>





	couch sessions

**Author's Note:**

> i have wanted to write a himukuro fic for so long and finally i decided to do it; i must say it is full of crack. also, i am not sorry.

Even if it is almost a common ocurrence under his roof, Kagami still flushes to his ears everytime he catches Tatsuya and Kuroko making out on his couch, in the kitchen, in the hall… well, basically everywhere.  He must say he appreciates the aesthetics (he is an equal opportunity kind of guy, and both Kuroko and Tatsuya are fair, beautiful guys so…) but it’s turning fifty shades of uncomfortable, mostly because the last time he found them in his bed, and not many clothes were involved.

He is not the only one, though, the whole Seirin team gets the hell out of dodge as soon as they catch sight of his brother, even when they usually tried to catch a gilmpse before because, well, Tatsuya is hotter than most girls in school. Now, at the smallest hint of the Yosen blazer everyone makes excuses and he swears he saw coach Riko trying to take photos before being literally dragged away by captain and Kiyoshi.

So, as the monthly miracle match arrives (and shut up Aomine, it was not on purpose you asshole) he decides they need to take meassures againts the whole Tatsuya/Kuroko affair before Kagami ends up traumatized (last saturday as they ‘watched movies’ Kagami swears he heard moans, MOANS for christ’s sake). He talkes to Akashi, of course, because he somehow kept the generation of miracles under a leash during their pubescent years so he has to be capable of doing something, anything before Kagami has to move from his apartment and change districts.

They flirt, as they always do (what? he likes bosy little shits, that’s his problem) but Akashi is too busy trying to subtly invite him to a date and Kuroko and Himuro are practically dry humping againts the metal fence surrounding the court, and everyone else is divided between gagging, staring and in Takao’s case, laughing and taking photos of a blushing and stuttering Midorima.

Akashi blanches and looks around before turning the full force of his cold gaze towards the couple before talking.

"I hope you are both being responsible" his voice is mocking as he turns to Kagami to stage whisper "it’s not as if Tetsuya has ever listened to what I say" and then he turns away as if they are not being completely porny out in the open.

He talks to Kagami, this time lowly and only for his ears “we are gonna give them a show tonight, anyway, are we not,  _Taiga_?” and that’s that.


End file.
